Moods
by Jezrianna2.0
Summary: [Complete]Set after 'Emotion Sickness'.  My first try at romance.
1. Gloomy

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Inspired by the episode 'Emotion Sickness'. My first stab at romance.

"Hey Kim!"

Kim Possible, a pretty, athletic senior at Middleton High, raised her head and pushed a lock of auburn hair back from her face.

"Hey yourself, Monique," Kim said. She smiled, but it was a forced smile, and quickly faded. Monique slid into the desk next to Kim and eyed her speculatively.

"What?" Kim demanded awkwardly. "Do I have a zit or something?"

Monique shook her head. "You feeling OK, girlfriend? You look a little down."

Kim sighed heavily. "Ah, it's just that things have been kind of weird all week, ever since the whole Moodulator thing."

Monique quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "Weirder than having your emotions controlled by a microchip on the back of your neck?" Kim chuckled in spite of herself, but her despondent look soon returned.

"Almost" she allowed. "Ron's been in a funk all week too. Every time he sees me he lights up," Kim related, brightening a bit herself. "Then he gets this pained look on his face, and he sighs." Kim looked at Monique. "He thinks I don't notice, but it's so sad, it's breaking my heart."

"Well, given how you were acting, can you blame him?" Monique asked, twirling a lock of her curly brown hair around one finger.

Kim cringed. "Not at all," she shook her head and flushed slightly. The memories came flooding in, of her making goo-goo eyes at Ron, following him all over school, passing sugary notes to him in class, kissing him...

"I made such an ass of myself," Kim muttered, looking at the floor.

"You were crushing on a guy, so what?" Monique challenged.

"I was crushing on Ron, Monique," Kim retorted.

"And that's bad why?"

"It's Ron, Monique. Ron." Kim said severely. Monique expression became reproachful, and Kim wilted. "I mean sure, he's my best friend, and has been forever," Kim clarified. She inhaled deeply, and a slight smile touched her lips. "And he's the sweetest guy ever," she added. "And he **is** cute, in a bumbling, awkward sort of way," she went on, her expression softening. Monique's eyes narrowed, and a sly grin crossed her face.

"How is he at kissing?" she inquired.

"He's wonderful," Kim sighed dreamily. Then she sat bolt upright. "Monique!"

Monique gave Kim her best total innocent look, but her eyes were sparkling.

"Sounds like somebody is still crushing, Moodulator or no."

"Don't even start Monique," Kim snapped angrily. "It's bad enough that my parents and the Tweebs won't let it lie. I don't need it from you too."

Monique held up her hands. "Sorry, Kim," she apologized. "That wasn't nice of me." She paused and gave Kim a sympathetic look. "The terrible two giving you a hard time?"

"You know it," Kim snarled. She frowned bitterly. "All the time at home it's 'Kim and Ron, sitting in a tree...' I swear I'm gonna break their necks if they don't lay off soon."

Monique put her hand over Kim's and squeezed it gently. "It'll be all right, Kim, just give it time."

* * *

Ron Stoppable, normally an irrepressibly cheerful young man, meandered aimlessly through Middleton's old railroad yard. The deserted, grass and weed grown expanse was a perfect place to mope. He was headed more or less toward home, but was in no hurry. School had just let out, and his parents wouldn't even get home until after five o'clock, so he had plenty of time to think. About Kim Possible. The very thought of her sent a warm, happy glow through him, and he allowed himself to revel in it. Thoughts of warm green eyes and long, silky red hair brought a smile to Ron's face. He closed his eyes and remembered, remembered that glorious moment at her locker, when she had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him. Kissed him. Right there in the hall, in front of everybody. He'd resisted at first, more than a little freaked out by what was going on, by Kim's bizarre behavior. He'd known that something was wrong, that Kim wasn't in her right mind, but when her lips touched his... Ron smiled a bittersweet smile. His resistance had faded quickly. "Instantly," he corrected with a small chuckle. He'd put his arms around her, tried to draw her closer, and she'd come, willingly, even eagerly. The feel of Kim's body against his, the scent of her hair and skin and perfume, the taste of her mouth, had been burned into Ron's brain in a moment he never wanted to end.

And then it had. All because of that God-damned, never to be sufficiently accursed Moodulator It was frightening, how fast the miserable little gadget had altered her moods. Worse, was the rage that had coursed through Kim after that idiot Drakken had used his stolen Electron Magneto-Accelerator to boost the Moodulator's power. Even though he'd known it was artificial, Ron had never seen Kim that angry. And she'd been angry at him, for trying to break up with her on their first date.

Ron winced as an almost physical pain took the place of the happiness he'd been feeling. Break up with Kim. At the time it had seemed like the right thing to do, the respectful thing to do, since Kim wasn't herself. Hell, it was still the right thing to have done. As awkward and embarrassing as the immediate aftermath of the Moodulator's effects had been, for both of them, Ron knew it would have been a hundred times worse if he'd tried to take advantage of her. But part of him still wished that he had. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't help it. It had been just five days, and every waking moment of those days had been consumed with thoughts of Kim. Touching her, caressing her, kissing her. Ron had wondered about dating Kim before, but his thoughts had never strayed beyond holding hands and kissing. Now, for the first time, he was wondering what it would be like to have sex with her. Sex with Kim. Part of him shuddered at the notion, while another part was obsessed with it, still another was wracked with guilt over entertaining such thoughts in the first place and a fourth assured him that it would be the most wonderful thing he'd ever experience. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It's all academic anyway," he told himself. "Kim isn't interested." That was certain. Kim's ardor hadn't returned. She was back to her normal self, friendly and caring, but not romantic. Ron had allowed himself to hope, when she mentioned fireworks, but those hopes had been dashed instantly, and he refused to entertain them anymore.

"Congratulations Ron," he castigated himself bitterly. "Another crush, on another girl you'll never have. Well done."


	2. Apprehensive

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

__

_Shegal92: Like it or not, Kim and Ron are teenagers, and teenagers think about sex. Especially teenage boys. It's only natural that Ron would think things like that._

__

_Miss Piratess: I guess I just hate assuming that everyone who reads the story knows what the characters look like, even though they probably do._

__

_WWLAOS: Favorite author? (blushes) "Rapture!"_

_Thanks to everyone who posted a review._

Monique walked into Study Hall and scanned the room. Her eyes found Kim at a table in the far back corner of the room. That was unusual. Kim typically sat toward the center-front of any class she was in, even Study Hall. It was part of the whole 'captain of the cheerleading squad/see and be seen thing'. Kim might not be on Middleton High's popularity 'A' list, but Monique knew her friend enjoyed being at or near the center of attention, even if she didn't obsessively crave it the way others did. Kim hadn't noticed her either, bent over her notebook as she was. She was writing something, pausing often to examine her work with a critical eye. Monique approached silently and took a seat across from her.

"Hey girlfriend!"

Kim's head jerked up. She closed her notebook and drew it toward her protectively. When she saw who was speaking to her she relaxed a bit.

"Hey Monique," Kim said cheerily, a bright, if somewhat forced, smile on her face.

"Feeling better?" Monique inquired with a bemused grin. Kim's own smile broadened and she nodded vigorously.

"Oh, sure," she confirmed. "I think I'm getting that whole Moodulator/crush on Ron thing into perspective."

Monique raised an eyebrow. "After a week of pining, in just twenty-four hours, you've put your fling with Ron behind you?"

"Yes, except it wasn't a 'fling', it was a misunderstanding, that's all," Kim corrected.

"Uh huh." Monique just sat and stared at Kim. After a few moments Kim began to squirm, and it was then that Monique struck, her hand darting out to snag Kim's notebook.

"Hey!" Kim yelped, grabbing for the book and missing as Monique leaned back out of reach. Monique casually opened the spiral bound tome and located the page she was looking for, the one Kim had been doodling on. She scanned the page, then looked up at Kim, who turned pink without a word being said.

"Uh huh," Monique repeated. "You're over Ron." Her gaze returned to the page. "That must be why you've been writing his name in your notebook over and over." Kim's blush intensified.

"Mmmm," Monique went on. "Ron Stoppable, with little hearts in place of the 'O's'," she commented absently. She read on. "Ronald Stoppable, with smiley faces." Monique's eyes widened as they caught a new variation. She looked up at Kim, who met her gaze with the look of a deer caught in headlights.

"Kimberly Anne Stoppable?" Monique had never actually seen someone turn magenta before. Kim sagged in her chair, like she wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.

"Ok," Kim confessed in a tiny voice. "Maybe I'm not entirely over it."

Monique laughed. "Not entirely over it? That's putting it mildly."

Kim buried her face in her hands. "I'm so confused, Monique!' she wailed. "I never thought of Ron like that before, and now I can't get the idea out of my head!"

"So, take the ball and run with it."

"Monique! What if what I'm feeling isn't real? What if it's just some weird after effect of the Moodulator? If I start dating Ron, and it turns out I don't lo..." Kim hesitated. "I don't lo..." she swallowed nervously.

"You don't 'have feelings for him'?" Monique supplied.

Kim nodded gratefully. "Ron would be devastated!"

"Well, if you're worried about after effects, why not ask the guy who made it?"

* * *

"Hey Stoppable, wait up!"

Ron, who had been lost in thought, turned to see Felix Renton pushing his wheelchair down the hall.

"Hey, what up, Felix?" Ron greeted his friend with a high five.

Felix grinned. "Still bummed about Kim, eh?"

"Wha-wha-what makes you say that?" Ron stammered.

"Uh, you walked right by me in such a funk that you didn't even hear me say hello, Ron."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Ron mumbled, his cheeks coloring.

"Don't sweat it," Felix grinned. "If I was in your shoes I'd be bummed too."

"You aren't helping here, buddy," Ron said darkly.

Felix just chuckled. "Ron, if you have a thing for Kim, just ask her out. You'll never know if she's interested if you don't ask."

"Thanks for the advice, Dad," Ron growled, stalking off down the hallway. Felix pushed after him.

"Ron, c'mon! Don't be so uptight!"

Ron whirled. "Don't be uptight?" he grated. "Easy for you to say. Kim didn't kiss you front of the whole school!"

Felix fixed Ron with a calm, steady gaze. "You're right of course," he admitted quietly. "She didn't kiss me." Felix's gaze became penetrating. "She kissed you!"

Ron frowned in puzzlement. "What are you getting at?"

"Simple," Felix explained. "The Moodulator made Kim feel the emotion of love, right?" Ron nodded silently. "But it didn't tell her who to direct that love at, did it?" Even as Ron's eyes began to widen, and his jaw to sag, Felix plowed on. "And did she kiss me? Or Josh Mankey? Or anyone else? No. She kissed Ron Stoppable."

Ron staggered as the weight of Felix's suggestion crashed into him. He sagged against the wall. "Oh my God! You think Kim...that she...she really-?"

"Whoa, Ron," Felix interrupted. "I'm not saying that Kim loves you." Ron's face fell. "What I _am_ saying is that she obviously considers you more than just a friend, and that you can use that as a jumping off point, but you have to ask her." Felix wheeled his chair up to Ron and stared up at his friend. "You've got an inside track, Ron. You know that the girl you're interested in sees something in you. Now, you need to act on that knowledge. Ask her out!"


	3. Nervous

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

_John Steppenwolf and fanjimmy: Thanks for the reviews. _

'I can do this,' Ron assured himself for the hundredth time as he approached the corner. Students heading to and from their lockers swirled around him unheeded. Around that corner was Kim's locker, and probably Kim herself. Ron eyed a nearby clock. He had three minutes and forty-two seconds 'til his next class. He took a deep breath, and plunged around the corner.

Ron stopped in spite of his determination. There she was. Her locker was open, hiding her face as she rummaged inside it. Ron dredged up more nerve. 'Steady Ron. This isn't some unattainably pretty girl. This is Kim.' Yeah. Kim. Only the prettiest girl in the whole world. What could be more unattainable than that? Ron gave himself a savage mental kick. 'Belay the negative attitude!' he snapped at himself. Another deep breath. Square the shoulders. Into the abyss.

"Hey K. P!"

Kim flinched in surprise and her head popped back to see around the locker door. "Ron!" The smile on her face was dazzling and Ron felt his stomach lurch, but in a good way, like riding a fast down elevator.

"How ya doing?"

"Oh, not bad." Kim paused. A slight...frown? But it faded as fast as it had come. "I haven't seen you much lately."

Ron's nerves were jangling, and he felt his face heat, but he forced himself to speak casually. "Well, ya know. This week's been kinda weird."

"Weird's the word all right," Kim agreed. "I mean..." she hesitated. "I've been...you know." She was floundering uncomfortably.

"No big, K. P." Ron said, surprising himself with how reassuring he sounded. Kim almost sagged with relief. Her eyes glowed with gratitude, and a message Ron understood perfectly: Thank you for understanding how I feel, even though I can't put it into words. Her eyes. Big, green, warm, beautiful. He could stare into them forever, no trouble at all, what with the way she was staring right back and...

Ron shook himself. 'Stay focused.' Another frown creased Kim's brow, but it was a puzzled frown, not a disapproving one.

"Anyway," Ron said, swallowing nervously, trying not to stammer, "It being Friday and all, I was thinking we could go see that Brad Pitt movie you've been talking about."

Kim blinked. "Brad Pitt movie?" she said blankly. She blushed suddenly and exclaimed, "Movie! Right! Yes! That sounds like fun, Ron," she finished, a bit more calmly, giving herself a one armed hug. The arm was high enough that it made her breasts rise slightly, and Ron about died. What was it that dude on 'Queer Eye' had said about a woman drawing attention to her bosom? Fighting panic and a sudden surge of hormones, Ron squeaked, "So, afternoon matinee work for you?"

Kim froze. Her face fell, and Ron felt his spirits plummet. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'she's gonna turn me down.' The excitement of moments earlier melted into black despair. 'And what's with this emotional roller coaster? It's killing me.'

"Ah, I have an errand I have to run right after school," she explained, "but..." Ron felt a wild surge of hope. "I promised my folks I'd be home for supper, so how about the seven o'clock show?" Joy.

"Seven is good for me," Ron agreed. Kim smiled again, and Ron's knees went weak. "Hey," he suggested, "Why don't you skip supper at home? I'll pick you up at six, and we can stop by Bueno Nacho, or something."

"Six it is," Kim confirmed, still smiling that heart melting smile. "I have to get to class," she said, and Ron was sure he heard regret in her voice.

"Me too," he said softly, almost unable to believe that what had just happened had actually happened. Kim turned away, paused, turned back, smiled again, and said "See you tonight, Ron." Then she was gone, and Ron sagged against the bank of lockers. He reveled in his victory until the class bell jarred him back to reality. Hastily collecting himself, Ron sprinted off to his own class.

* * *

Kim Possible looked anxiously at Cyrus Bortel. She was seated in a comfortable chair in front of his desk, a huge thing that made the vertically challenged scientist seem even smaller. She had kept Bortel's inventions out of the wrong hands (namely Dr. Drakken's) twice now, and the least the good doctor could do, she reasoned, was settle any doubts she had about the effects of his latest gadget.

"How does my Moodulator work?" he repeated her question, a slight German accent coloring his words. "Well, that's a difficult question. Would you like to know that actual mechanism, or the theory behind it?"

Kim hesitated. She didn't consider herself an overly prideful person, but she hated to appear ignorant. "Uh, which is simpler?" she asked.

"The theory," Bortel said with a tolerant smile.

"I'll take the theory then," Kim said, hiding her embarrassment behind a smile.

"Well, to simplify, the Moodulator stimulates specific emotional centers in the frontal lobe of the subject's brain, while simultaneously suppressing the region that controls inhibition."

Kim frowned in puzzlement. "Why suppress inhibition?"

Bortel chuckled. "American's tend to be a reserved people, with a strong aversion to showing emotion in public," he explained. "Suppressing their inhibitions makes the Moodulator more effective, because they don't fight it so much."

"That makes sense," Kim agreed. 'I guess,' she added silently. "But about these emotions your device creates -" Bortel halted her with a raised hand. "No," he shook his head. "The Moodulator doesn't create emotions, so much as it amplifies them."

"Amplifies?" Kim repeated softly.

"Ja. For example, if you were somewhat irritated with me, and wearing a Moodulator that was then set to 'Anger' your irritation would grow to fury."

"And if it was set to, say, 'Happy'?"

"Your mood would change, of course." Bortel smiled. "You might even become giddy. But you would not suddenly be happy about what I had done to irritate you. Something else that already had a positive emotion associated with it would take it's place."

Kim sat quietly for a moment, eyes downcast as she debated whether or not to pose her next question. Finally, blushing, she looked up. "I, ah, spent most of my time...er, that is, while I was wearing it, the Moodulator was set on 'Love' and I, uh..."

"Something awkward happened?" Bortel asked. Kim nodded.

"There's this guy, and I kind of, well..."

"'This guy' as you put it, he is perhaps that young man who assists you?"

Kim's face flamed at Bortel's insight. The little scientist favored her with a grandfatherly smile. "I am a scientist, Ms. Possible, not a poet, so matters of the heart are not my specialty. But I can tell you this: my Moodulator can only make you more liable to do something you are already inclined to do. It cannot make you do something you don't, at some level, already want to do."

Kim favored Bortel with a look of pure gratitude. The exhilaration she'd felt when Ron asked her out had been underlain with dread that her response hadn't been her own, and she'd acceded more for Ron's sake than her own. It had taken a lot of courage, she knew, for him to ask her out, even with the effort he'd put into making it sound like he wasn't asking for a date. Kim was grateful for that. If he had said the 'd' word, she probably would have said no, and that would likely have doomed their friendship. But he hadn't. Whether the omission had been deliberate or accidental, Kim didn't know, and now didn't care. She pushed back her chair and stood up.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Bortel, you've put my mind at ease."

"My pleasure, Ms. Possible, it was the least I could do."

Kim grinned at him, glanced at her watch and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."


	4. Relieved

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Ron parked his scooter in front of the Possible home and looked at his watch. Five fifty-three. Seven minutes early. He shrugged nervously. It had taken most of his will power to wait as long as he had, and even then he'd had to drive around the neighborhood four times.

"Eh, better early than late," he reminded himself.

He paused at the front door, debating whether to ring the bell, or just walk right in. His hesitation lasted right up until he remembered what had happened the last time he rang the doorbell. "Yeek!" he shuddered. That encounter, with a giddy Mrs. Dr. Possible and a grim Mr. Dr. Possible, had pegged the weird meter, and while in retrospect it was touching, it wasn't something he cared to go through again.

He was through the door and halfway to the living room when Mrs. Dr. Possible came barreling out of the kitchen on an intercept vector, her arms spread wide.

"Ronald!" she exclaimed, enveloping him in a crushing hug. "I'm just thrilled you and Kimmy are going on another date!" Ron hesitantly returned the embrace. He hadn't thought anything could surpass last time, but Kim's mom seemed determined to try. She held him out at arms length, gazing at him with unnerving affection, when he heard Mr. Dr. Possible's voice.

"Ronald." Where his wife was over-the-top thrilled, Kim's dad was severe, fixing Ron with a cool glare. Ron gulped.

"Black hole deep?" he stammered. Mr. Dr. Possible nodded once. 'Great, no pressure,' Ron thought sarcastically.

"Mom? Dad? Is that Ron?" Kim's voice floated down from her room.

"Yes, it is," Mrs. Dr. Possible called.

There was the sound of a flurry of activity.

"I'm almost ready," was followed seconds later by, "I'm coming down." Footsteps hammered in the hall and then Kim bounded down the stairs, taking the steps three at a time. She paused at the bottom to compose herself, and looked at Ron.

His heart caught in his throat.

She was so beautiful.

The little black dress he hadn't known she owned was gone, tucked away in her closet no doubt. Faded blue jeans and a sweatshirt that read 'Property of Middleton High School Cheerleading Squad' did service in its place. Good service, too. Especially the jeans, which were pleasantly snug in all the right places. Kim smiled shyly, then did a slow three-sixty so he could get a better look.

"You like?" she asked, a mischievous yet pleased grin on her face.

* * *

He was so handsome.

He didn't look any different, course. His outfit was familiar: baggy pants and a football jersey over a long sleeved tee-shirt. His physique hadn't changed. He was still skinny and a bit gangly and awkward. It was just that now Kim was seeing the details she had never paid attention to before, or seeing them in a new light. Like the unruly shock of blond hair that he never seemed to be able to do anything with. Or the spray of freckles across his nose. Or the goofy grin that was always so quick to light up his face. Her eyes lingered on that face, dropped briefly to his wonderfully strong, delightfully gentle arms, then rose to meet his gaze. It was a look of pure adoration, and it made her heart race. She turned slowly, letting him drink in every detail, feasting on his expression.

"You like?" she asked, delighted.

"You look...amazing!" Ron said, after a long pause to find the right word. Kim's blush deepened slightly, but her smile widened.

"You're looking good yourself," she commented approvingly, crossing to where he stood. "Home by ten, Dad?" she asked her father. Mr. Dr. Possible's stern expression eased. "Since it's Friday, midnight will do," he said, smiling slightly. Then the frown returned, and he turned to Ron. "And not one second later!"

"No problem, Mr. Dr. P." Ron promised.

Kim settled herself on the saddle of Ron's scooter while he started the engine and made the few necessary preparations for getting under way. Her hands were on his hips, and there was a slight gap between them. Kim pondered that briefly. A sly smile crossed her face as inspiration struck. She moved forward so her front was pressed snugly against Ron's back and cinched her arms around his waist. She felt Ron tense up. Then he inhaled deeply, sighed (happily, Kim thought) and relaxed. After a moment he turned and looked back at her.

"All secure back there?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere," Kim assured him, squeezing him briefly.

"Good." Ron returned his attention to the road, put the scooter in gear, and they drove off.

Bueno Nacho was a new experience. At least for Kim it was. For Ron too, she was sure, if she read his body language right. They had, of course, eaten at Bueno Nacho hundreds, maybe thousands of times. But that had been as 'just friends'. Now Kim felt like everyone in the place was staring at them. Every gaze that swept over them seemed to halt and linger for a moment, as if the onlooker were judging them. 'It's my imagination,' Kim told herself as she and Ron stood in line to order. 'The only thing different about this trip to BN is that Ron has his arm around me.' Well, that wasn't quite accurate. Ron's had put his hand on Kim's waist, but in the course of moving up in line the hand had drifted down a bit, to settle on her hip. Now it moved again, just a bit aft, and Kim's eyes widened suddenly. 'Ron's going to put his hand on my butt!' She turned her head slightly, to hide her expression of surprise, and grinned. 'That sneaky bastard!' On a lark Kim turned slightly, moving more of her posterior under Ron's palm. The hand suddenly moved up, and Kim pouted in disappointment as Ron tucked his thumb through one of her belt loops.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, his face red. Kim said nothing, just gave him a reassuring smile before sliding closer to him. Ron's hand was secure upon her hip. She sighed contentedly. That would have to do. For now.


	5. Angry

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

_Forlong: I didn't rewrite it, I'm reposting it after it was taken down (along with all my other stories) for reasons unknown. I suspect a rules violation, but I really don't know for sure._

_John Steppenwol, Triaxx2: Thanks!_

Ron slid his tray onto the table, and himself into the booth, as Kim took a seat opposite him. It was strange, he thought, how a change in their relationship could completely alter his perception of everything she did. The mundane act of putting down her tray and sitting down was suddenly fascinating to him, and he stared like his was seeing it for the first time. Every little move she made seemed to scream 'grace and agility'.

Then she knocked over her soda. The panicky grab she made for it worked, just, and Ron laughed. Kim looked up, her eyes flashing, but the flash died almost instantly. It must have been the expression on his face, Ron decided.

"What?" Kim asked, blushing shyly. She affected a disapproving frown. "Haven't you ever seen someone knock over a glass before?" she challenged, but there was no heat in her voice.

"Not really," Ron said, smiling his trademark goofy smile. Kim lowered her eyes and turned away slightly.

"It's kind of weird, having you look at me like that."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, not quite able to keep a touch of anxiety out of his voice.

Kim raised her head. "Well, you're staring at me like, well, like...I mean," she floundered. "You know," she final said, blushing furiously. "I like it," she added with a reassuring smile, "But it's so different from what I'm used to that it seems strange."

Ron sagged with relief. Then he straightened, a wicked grin on his face. "Hmmm. Maybe if I do it a lot you'll get used to it faster," he reasoned, mock thoughtfully. With that, he gave her a gooey eyed look that was so over-the-top that Kim burst out laughing.

"Stop!" she pleaded, hiding her face behind her hands, occasionally peeking out and cringing at Ron's expression. Ron relented with a grin, and Kim relaxed. She hadn't been tense before, exactly, but she seemed more at ease now.

Ron's stomach rumbled suddenly, and his thoughts turned to the half dozen tacos on his tray. He picked one up and was guiding it toward his mouth when Kim stiffened. The hair on the back of Ron's neck went rigid at the same time. He looked up and had to stifle a groan.

"Hello, Kim," Josh Mankey said pleasantly. Mankey's gaze shifted to Ron. "Stoppable," he added coolly. Beside him, pretty platinum blonde Tara King was smiling an embarrassed, awkward smile.

"Hello, Josh," Kim said. She sounded pleasant enough, but Ron could sense the stiffness underneath Kim's words. "Hi, Tara," she added, much more warmly, and Ron saw Tara relax a bit.

"We just came in and saw you, and Josh wanted to come over and say hi," she explained apologetically, giving Ron the distinct impression that Josh's motive wasn't that innocent. "Hi, Ron."

"Tara," Ron smiled. "I like the outfit," he added, noting the short but tasteful red dress she was wearing. Tara smiled gratefully, and better yet, Mankey scowled.

"'S'up, Josh?" Ron said with deliberately forced cheer.

"Oh, you know. I'm just out on a date. With my girlfriend." Josh hurtled the barbs with obvious relish, and Tara cringed. "I don't settle for second best," he added, shooting a look at Kim. Tara looked like she wanted to die. Ron felt a surge of sympathy for her. Tara was a nice girl, and it wasn't her fault Josh was being a jerk. But Ron's sympathy was a small thing compared to the anger that flared up in him. It was one thing for Josh to insult him: Ron could care less what Mankey thought of him. But for him to imply that Kim was damaged goods...well, that wasn't something Ron was going to sit back and take. He started to rise, and saw an evil grin crease Josh's face, when an iron hand on his arm stopped him.

* * *

Kim shot Ron a look that commanded him to sit down. As Ron settled back into his seat, Kim gave Tara a brief reassuring glance, then impaled Josh with a fiery glare.

"Neither do I, Josh." Kim words smoldered. "That's why I'm here with Ron, instead of you."

Josh's eyes bulged, and even Tara looked surprised.

"You mean you're...you're on a...with him?" Josh demanded incredulously.

"That's right, I'm on a date with Ron," Kim mocked. "Way to pick that up, Captain Obvious." Kim turned to Tara. "I know you're just taking Josh for a test drive," she said kindly, "But I can tell you right now that you should take him back to the dealership." She turned back to Josh with a poisonous glare. "He's a lemon," she finished sweetly.

Josh went white. His mouth moved, but no words came out. Finally he bent forward. "You're wasting your time, Stoppable," Mankey hissed, his eyes fixed hatefully on Kim. "She's so uptight, you'll never get past first base!" With that, he whirled and stormed out of the restaurant.

"I am so sorry," Tara began, a mortified look on her face.

"Don't worry about it," Kim said with a dismissive wave. "I know it wasn't your fault." Tara smiled gratefully, and went off in search of Josh.

Kim turned back to Ron, who was staring at her open mouthed.

"Well, that was interesting," she commented, reaching for a burrito.

"I can't believe Mankey did that," Ron finally exclaimed in disbelief.

"Josh doesn't like to hear the word 'no', I guess."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, puzzled.

Kim smiled grimly. "Remember how I said Josh and I grew apart?" Ron nodded. "Well, it was more like he tried to get more familiar than I was comfortable with. I mean, I liked him, but not that much," she explained, gesturing at her breasts.

"He tried..."

"For second base," Kim confirmed. "I wouldn't let him."

Ron stared, dumbfounded. He looked uncomfortable, so Kim decided to lighten the tone. Or at least change the focus.

"You, on the other hand," she teased, her eyes smoldering with a different sort of heat, "might not get to second on the first date, but there are always more dates." Ron suddenly looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"More bases, too," Kim added with an impish smile.


	6. Contented

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

_Does anyone have documentation (or even just remember) the names I gave the chapters of Moods and Moods2? I never wrote them down, so they were lost when my account was wiped. Any help would be appreciated.  
_

Ron ran his hand around the bottom of his popcorn bucket. 'Definitely empty,' he told himself. 'Jumbo popcorns just don't last as long as they used to.' He eyed Kim's popcorn. She had opted for a small, and was picking at it slowly. Ron weighed taking some of it, and decided not to, hunger pangs or no. Instead, he sipped his soda and turned his attention to the movie screen. He scowled.

'This movie sucks!' he thought. 'Whoever told Brad Pitt that he could act should be shot.' Well, maybe that wasn't fair.

'Pitt might have all the acting talent of a block of wood, but he's still better than I would be.' Ron sighed and leaned back in his seat. He glanced at Kim. Her eyes were focused on the screen, but seemed a little glassy.

'Ah, Kim,' he mused. He had to find a way to pay her back for that remark at Bueno Nacho.

'More bases!' Ron had thought his hormone glands were going to burst into flames from overwork when she'd said that, even if it had been half in fun. Ron felt his blood heat as he remembered that it had been half serious, too. He swallowed nervously.

'I wonder if she'd mind if I put my arm around her?' he asked himself, then gave himself a mental jerk. 'Of course she wouldn't mind, dumb ass. You did it at BN, even had your hand on her butt!' He hadn't meant to, and removed it when he realized his offense, but Kim hadn't protested, frowned, done anything. Except smile. Ron's eyes widened, and he briefly allowed himself to wonder what else he might be able to touch. He shook himself. 'Remember, this is your best friend. She's not a sex toy. Be respectful.'

Kim happened to turn her head just then, and Ron found himself staring into her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

Ron blinked, fought down panic, gulped, and said, "Ah, nothing! I was just, ah," he was groping for something to say when inspiration struck. "I was just feeling like I had to yawn," he said offhandedly.

Kim smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Yawn, huh?" Ron nodded eagerly. "Well, if you do, I've heard that stretching helps," she offered. Ron didn't move a muscle, but inside he was turning cartwheels. Then he yawned theatrically, keeping his arms rigidly at his sides. Afterward he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm. That wasn't very satisfying," he declared solemnly. He yawned again, stretching his arms wide. He settled one over Kim's shoulders, and smiled. "Ah, that's much better," he proclaimed. Kim smiled and leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I like it too," she murmured.

Kim sighed happily. The movie might suck, but she hadn't really been paying attention. Brad Pitt was pretty enough to look at, she decided, but he had the personality of a dead fish. She couldn't understand what Jennifer Aniston saw in him.

'He must be a lot warmer in person than he is on screen,' she mused before banishing all thoughts of actors from her mind and focusing on more important matters, like luxuriating in her present circumstance. Ron's arm clasped her with a gentle possessiveness that both surprised and delighted her.

'Though,' she chortled silently, 'I shouldn't be surprised that he 'wants' me. After what I said at Bueno Nacho, he must be in hormone hell.' Kim smiled to herself and snuggled a bit closer to Ron. 'I never thought any good would come of that time Ron and I switched bodies, but now I'm glad we did.'

Thanks to Dr. Drakken, Kim knew from first hand experience what it was like to be a teenaged boy. It had been enlightening and unnerving to feel how Ron's body reacted to the mere sight of a pretty girl. Any pretty girl. Bonnie, Tara, Monique, even her own body. That had been the ultimate weird, getting worked up thinking about herself. She gazed up at Ron.

'I wonder if he felt the same way?' He almost had to, she decided. By unspoken agreement, they had never discussed their experience, which was good, since it meant Kim didn't have to explain that she'd been unable to resist the temptation to take certain 'ahem' liberties. She blushed. She wasn't positive, but was pretty sure Ron had as well.

'On the bright side, at least we know how it feels for a member of the opposite sex.' She giggled, and Ron glanced down at her, his eyes questioning. Kim smiled.

"Nothing," she assured him. "Just thinking happy thoughts." Ron relaxed, and Kim returned to her snuggling. Then, Ron's hand moved. Just a bit. Kim forced herself to stay relaxed. Was he going to...? She felt Ron's thumb touch the edge of her breast and drift gently across it. He was! She smiled happily. Somewhat to her disappointment the thumb didn't hurry back, but there would, she was sure, be other times.


	7. Agonized and Exstatic

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

__

_John Steppenwolf: I think it was the original version of Chapter 5 of 'Snowbound' that did it. This story was PG-13 before, and I had no problems with it. Thanks for your concern, though:)_

__

_Realmz Jetter: Thanks!_

They had bailed on the movie, which bothered Ron not bit, despite his being out the better part of forty dollars. Kim had suggested the move, and Ron had reluctantly agreed, if only because leaving the theater necessitated an end to their snuggling. Oh well. Theater seats weren't optimized for cuddling anyway, and Kim had won him over completely by proposing a trip to the old mill along the Middleton River, where they could have some privacy. As he guided his scooter onto the grounds of the long abandoned mill he wrestled with emotions that were almost out of control, and so intense they were painful. Wild exhilaration would give way to utter dread, which in turn yielded to prurient thoughts, followed by shame, followed by...well, too many emotions to think about, really.

"Who'd have thought you could be painfully curious?" he grumbled quietly.

"What's that?" Kim's voice sounded in his ear and he glanced back at her.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Just thinking out loud." She smiled and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Wild exhilaration stepped to the front of the line again.

Ron let Kim guide them as they walked around the site. She seemed to be looking for something in particular, but whether it was a place, or a thing, or something else all together, Ron had no idea what it might be. So he contented himself with holding her hand (she had actually taken _his _hand when they got off the scooter, which had thrilled him to no end) and reacquainting himself with the area. The old mill itself was just a shell, its roof partly fallen in, most of the windows broken out. The once open areas around the building were choked with weeds and even small trees that had grown up in the years since the mill shut down for good. The ruin was a well known, if dangerous, playground for kids, festooned with 'Keep Out' signs that were routinely ignored. Held in even greater esteem was the mill pond. A dam across the river had once provided power to the mill, and was the one thing on the grounds that was still looked after, the lake it created being a popular swimming hole.

It was deserted now, the slight chill of the approaching dusk apparently too much for any swimmer's liking. That was fine with Ron. He found that he was looking forward to some quiet time alone with his friend.

"Ah, there it is!" Kim exclaimed. Ron followed her gaze and nodded in approval. She was taking him to The Chair. Ron didn't know what it actually was, or what it had been used for. What he did know was that everyone referred to the boxy concrete structure as 'the chair' because of its vague resemblance to an easy chair. It was a popular spot among teenagers because it was closed off on three sides, offering shelter from wind and prying eyes, but open to the west, allowing the afternoon sun to warm anyone sitting in it and giving a nice view of the pond as well.

When they were seated Ron turned to Kim and eyed her speculatively.

"Well," he said, "I'm guessing that you didn't bring me to one of Middleton's most popular make-out spots to talk about the weather." Kim blushed brightly. She was awfully cute when she blushed, Ron noted with a smile. It was a smile Kim shyly returned.

"You're right about that," she confirmed, sending a rapturous thrill through him. Then her expression became apologetic. "But before we do, I want to say I'm sorry." Her eyes began to glisten.

"For what?" Ron asked gently.

"For not seeing your good qualities for what they are. For treating you like a pest. For all the times I was mean to you when I should have been nice," her voice was quavering, and tears started to spill down her cheeks. "But mostly," she choked, "I'm sorry I'm so afraid to...to...face how...how I feel about you!" she blurted, beginning to sob.

Afraid. Ron's mind whirled, and time seemed to slow to a crawl. He stared at Kim, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. He had never seen her afraid, ever, and here she was, utterly terrified. And he knew. She had let down ALL of her defenses. He, Ron Stoppable, was now emotionally closer to the essential Kim Possible than any other person had ever been allowed to get. The implications of that act of perfect trust staggered him. And he understood.

"I know exactly how you feel," he said, so softly he wasn't sure she'd hear him. But she did. She blinked her tears away.

"You do?" she whispered, the barest hint of hope in her voice. Ron nodded once, slowly.

"If you accept how you feel it'll change everything. Every aspect of the rest of your entire life, for good or ill. It's like you're standing on a precipice. At the bottom is something either wonderful, or terrible, and the only way to find out which is to jump." Gratitude replaced the pleading, and Ron stared at her in wonder. Kim was a tough, strong, fearless woman. Only rarely did even hints of the scared little girl aspect of her personality show through that exterior, and now he had been allowed to see all of it, all of the frightened child who was asking for help to take the final plunge.

Ron took Kim's hand and squeezed it. His expression must have warned her that he was about to do something crazy, because she drew back and tensed up a bit. She might even have guessed what it was, as fresh rivers of tears began pouring from her eyes.

'Time for the Fool to do what he does best,' Ron exalted. 'Rush in where the Angel fears to tread!' He took a deep breath, and jumped.

"I love you, Kim."

She jerked violently, and a tearing sob escaped her throat.

"I love you, Kim," he repeated, trying to pour all of his own suddenly clear emotions into the words.

Kim bawled like a baby, red faced from lack of breath, tears cascading endlessly from tightly shut eyes. She looked like she was in agony, and Ron was wracked with sympathy pains. He tried again, comfortingly, reassuringly, affirmingly.

"I love you, Kim."

The sobs eased a bit, and Kim opened her eyes. They were red and puffy, and her nose was running, and before Ron could notice any more details her arms were around him in a crushing embrace and fresh storms of weeping were tearing through her. He held her, gently, letting the tears run their course.

They stopped, and there was silence. Ron heard and felt Kim sniff, wipe her face and swallow. Then she said it.

"I love you, Ron." The words were heavy with fear and shame and dread. Ron said nothing, did no more than move his head next to hers. It must have been enough. Her death grip eased. Kim inhaled deeply, breathed out slowly. And said it again.

"I love you, Ron." He heard the relief in her voice, felt the tension melt out of her. She drew back and looked him in the eye. The pain, the fear, all of that was gone. Effervescent excitement had taken it's place. She smiled, delightedly.

"I love you, Ron!" she proclaimed, as if it was the most amazing thing in the whole world. Ron couldn't help but grin.

Kim looked at Ron, her face going playfully serious. "I love you, Ron," was delivered from beneath demurely lowered eyelashes. It was a request Ron understood perfectly, and was perfectly happy to fulfill.

He kissed her.

* * *

Kim sighed happily. Overhead, the night sky was speckled with stars, while around them a slight breeze stirred the leaves of the trees. A cricket chirped in the distance, while under everything ran the quiet voice of the river. It was, she decided, a perfect evening, and a perfect end to a perfect day. Even the chill of the night air was perfect. After all, Ron's arms were keeping her warm enough. Kim shifted slightly. She was leaning back against Ron's chest, her head resting on his shoulder while his arms gently circled her midsection. The arms tightened ever so slightly as she moved, relaxing when she stopped. Kim grinned happily. Ron hadn't let go of her once since It had happened. It. That wonderfully cathartic moment when she'd confronted her ultimate fear and, with Ron's help, leapt into the abyss.

'I really shouldn't think of commitment as an abyss,' she chided herself. Commitment. She had been mortally afraid of it, at least on a subconscious level, and now she knew why, could admit why. Commitment meant growing up. Meant admitting that she wouldn't be a teenage superhero forever. It meant accepting that she would be a mother, someday. And ultimately, it meant admitting that she was going to die. That part wasn't a pleasant thing to think about, so she didn't linger on it, but not lingering wasn't the same as denying.

Kim shook herself slightly, decided to change the subject, and looked up at Ron. Ron. Plain, awkward, goofy, fashion-challenged Ron. How he managed to be all of that, and still be the most beautiful man Kim had ever seen was a mystery she was in no hurry to solve. He looked down at her.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Fine," she assured him. He grinned slightly.

"I thought you might be getting cold," he said.

Kim affected a thoughtful expression, then gave a playful shrug. "Maybe a little," she said, "But I'm sure a kiss would warm me up." Ron's grin widened, and he complied with the suggestion.

Bliss.

They had lingered in The Chair for hours, kissing, talking, and kissing some more. Ron was a wonderful kisser. Good with his hands, too. Kim grinned briefly at the thought before returning to her smooching. Ron hadn't actually done that much feeling, but what there was had been gentle and respectful, unlike Josh's ham fisted gropes.

Kim broke the kiss and lay back, still gazing up at Ron. He looked a little sad, and pouted at her, just a bit. Kim just smiled. "I love you," she mouthed silently. Ron smiled back, then returned to gazing out at the night.

Kim closed her eyes and thought about sex. Sex with Ron. The idea of the two of them naked in the same bed was so strange that it was funny. Thankfully it wasn't laugh-out-loud funny, like it had been the first time she'd considered it. She hadn't really thought about it before It had happened, and even in the few hours since, it had gotten easier to imagine, but it was still going to take time for her to get her head around it. Ron had been a bit disappointed, of course, but he had graciously offered to wait until Kim was ready, even expressing a few qualms of his own. "We need to get comfortable with our new circumstance," he'd observed sagely.

It _would_ happen though. Maybe sooner, maybe later, but it would happen. They would just have to find a place where they could enjoy each other without worrying about being interrupted, and Kim knew it would be wonderful. Maybe not perfect, not the first time out of the gate. They'd have to practice, she was sure. A lot. And learning would definitely be ALL the fun. She giggled.

She opened her eyes and found Ron gazing down at her, a questioning look on his face.

"Just working on getting my head around it," she said archly, giggling again as Ron went scarlet.

"Very funny," he reproved, but he was smiling when he said it.


	8. Playful

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

_Great Detective: Glad you liked it!_

_John Steppenwolf: That's in Moods 2._

_Thanks to: Triaxx2, gargoylesama._

Kim was at her locker early Monday morning, as usual. she was putting her book bag in order for her morning classes when Monique sauntered up, a self-satisfied grin on her face. 

"Morning, Kim," she smirked. "I hear you and Ron went on a date Friday night," she added archly.

"Yes, we did," Kim answered matter-of-factly, not raising her head.

"That's it?" Monique demanded. Kim looked up.

"That's what?" she asked. Monique frowned disappointedly.

"Nothing happened? No sparks flew?" she inquired.

"Were some supposed to?" Kim asked levelly. Monique shrugged in embarrassment.

"Well, I thought maybe, with the crush and all, you know."

"Monique, let it lie. Ron and I talked things out, and I'm over my crush on him."

Monique's face went downcast. "Oh," she mumbled.

At that moment Felix rolled up, a smug grin on his face. He Opened his mouth to speak, then caught sight of Monique's expression. His face fell. He looked from Kim to Monique and back.

"You did go on the date, didn't you?" Felix asked. "I mean, Josh said he saw the two of you at Bueno Nacho making goo-goo eyes at each other."

"Josh said that?" Kim asked, her voice cool.

"Yes," Felix confirmed. "And, by the way, he said he's going to apologize for his behavior, to both of you, as soon as he sees each of you."

"He is?" Kim asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I think Tara may be partly behind it, but Josh isn't like that usually, and he seemed to really regret it. He didn't say much to me though, so you'll just have to see, I guess."

"Well, if Josh can be man enough to apologize, I guess I can be woman enough to accept it," Kim allowed. Then she gave her friends an accusing look.

"You two were in cahoots, trying to set Ron and I up, weren't you?" Felix looked away. Monique blushed.

Ron walked up and eyed the trio. "Morning guys," he said, nodding at Felix and Monique. "Hey, K.P." He took a closer look at Monique and Felix. "What's up with you two, you look the world ended or something," he observed.

"They were trying to set us up," Kim supplied, crossing her arms to glower at the gloomy looking duo.

"Playing matchmaker, eh?" Ron jibed.

Felix put on a brave face. "Yeah," he confessed. "I guess our little scheme didn't work, though."

That was too much. Kim couldn't resist any longer, and she doubted Ron could either. She got proof when his face split in a dazzling grin. "Oh, it worked all right," he assured Felix triumphantly, and then, to demonstrate how well, he turned, swept Kim into his arms, and kissed her.

Kim felt like she was melting. It had taken all of her willpower to keep a straight face and restrain herself from jumping into Ron's arms the moment she'd laid eyes on him. To make up for that she pressed herself against Ron with enthusiastic abandon, not caring if the whole world saw what she was doing. His passion made it easy to forget, and even though Kim preferred his gentle kisses, she found herself enjoying this one immensely. Not the least, she giggled, because of the effect it was sure to be having on their target audience. Kim broke the kiss and looked up into Ron's eyes. He twitched his eyebrows in a silent, amused question. Kim shot him a slight, dimpled smile, then turned to Felix and Monique and said, "Gotcha!"

* * *

Ron waved his hands over Monique and Felix. 'Dance, my little marionettes, dance," he mocked playfully. Kim giggled beside him as the four friends relaxed in the park behind Middleton High after school. It was their first chance to really talk. 

"So you two are dating now?" Monique asked, after fixing Ron with an amused glare.

"Monique," Kim said, shaking her head, "Ron and I have been dating for years without even knowing it. We are so past that stage of our relationship."

"You're going steady then?"

Kim glanced at Ron, who cleared his throat and said, "Well, let's put it this way. I'm saving my money for a ring."

Monique's squeal of joy was offset by Felix's dubious look. "Aren't you moving a little fast?" he asked.

"We're not officially engaged, Felix," Kim explained. She smiled at Ron. "That can wait a bit. And we're in no hurry to get married, either." Ron nodded.

"We've discussed it," he confessed, "and right now we're leaning toward waiting until we're in college, or maybe after."

Monique giggled wickedly. "Ok," she taunted, "but what about?" She made a gesture with her hands, and Kim and Ron went scarlet.

"Monique!" Kim protested. "We're waiting for that, too." Monique looked a little disappointed.

"Hey, it doesn't all fall into place at once," Ron said. "It's such a big change from our normal way of thinking about each other that, well, we need time to get used to it."

"I still can't believe you played us like that," Felix grumbled. Kim snorted.

"What we did to you is nothing compared to what we did to my brothers."

"Oh, this sounds good," Monique exclaimed. "Spill!"

Ron grinned. "Well, I got Kim home ahead of curfew, so we lingered on the porch, you know 'saying goodnight'" he made quote gestures with his fingers.

"Playing tonsil hockey, you mean," Monique shot back.

"Hey," Kim said, "We had to try Frenching sooner or later. anyway, after a bit the tweebs opened the front door. I don't know what they expected, but I'll never forget their reaction."

Ron mimicked what had happened: "Augh! Eeew! Gross! Auigh!"

"I think they ran upstairs and hid under their beds," Kim finished. "Although," she added gently, "since then they've been really sweet about it all. I think what they were doing before was trying, in their own, annoying twelve-year-old way, to get me to give Ron a chance." Kim turned her eyes to Ron, who leaned in and kissed her. The two never noticed Felix take Monique's hand.

The End (continued in 'Moods 2')


End file.
